Mucho más que sangre
by Krizia
Summary: Y saber que se tienen la una a la otra. Porque sólo ellas saben que comparten mucho más que sangre. Leve Femslash.


_Algo que quería escribir desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero que nunca me he atrevido ha hacer, más que nada porque no son unos personajes que maneje muy bien, pero me encantan._

_Leve femslash, tan leve que quizá haya alguien que no lo aprecie, pero está. Supongamos que Narcissa tiene unos ocho-diez años, por lo que Bellatrix tendría unos doce-catorce, más o menos._

_Regalo -atrasado, cómo no- de cumpleaños para Nune, aunque ella se merece mucho más. Te quiero, lo sabes._

_**Disclaimer:** No soy J.K. Rowling, así que ni Bellatrix ni Narcissa me pertenecen (para mi desgracia, eso sí) Esto es sólo para pasar el tiempo, nada más._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mucho más que sangre_**

Hace rato que está sentada en el sillón, ése que parece enorme cuando su fino cuerpo descansa sobre él, esperando. _Esperándola._ Odia la impuntualidad y ella lo sabe, aunque quizás lo haga por eso. Levanta el dedo índice y lo enrosca en un mechón del cabello, rubio y largo, mientras tiene la mirada clavada en el fuego. Sus ojos brillan al ver las llamas alzarse y mezclarse entre ellas. _Tan poderosas, que pueden comerse el mundo_, solía decir su hermana cuando pasaba tardes enteras sentada frente a la chimenea.

Narcissa, con ojos claros que destilan altivez y dignidad, con andares elegantes que provocan envidia de los más nobles; ella, que irradia grandeza por cada poro de su piel. No tiene nada que enviarle a las llamas, pues es tan o más poderosa que ellas. Podría comerse el mundo si quiera.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, y sabe que ya está ahí. Siempre tarde, siempre haciéndola esperar; sabe hacerse de rogar. Oye sus pasos, lentos y largos, con la sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara –lo sabe porque la conoce demasiado bien. _Demasiado_–. No entra, todavía no. Escucha su risa, fría y ardiente a la vez, como sólo Bella sabe hacer. Entonces, cuando Narcissa gruñe, cuando le susurra que entre de una vez, es cuando su hermana decide que ya le ha hecho esperar demasiado. _Porque, Bella, me sacas de quicio._ Vuelve a reír.

─ ¿Te pasa algo, Cissy? –habla bajo, tanto que Narcissa tiene que esforzarse para poder entenderla. Bellatrix se sienta a su lado, en el sillón que comparten desde hace muchos años, tantos como ambas pueden recordar ─ ¿Estás toda la tarde esperándome? No pensé que seguirías aquí, la verdad.

Ella no contesta, sólo clava los ojos azules –todavía dulces, aún hay algo de inocencia– en los oscuros de su hermana –fríos, prepotentes, _pasionales –._ Bellatrix sonríe, con esa sonrisa que dice todo y a la vez nada. _Sólo Narcissa la entiende._

─No me pasa nada, Bella –aprieta los labios y junta las cejas. Sabe que Bellatrix lo hace aposta, sólo quiere enfadarla ─. Toda la tarde no, en realidad, sólo llevo cinco minutos. ¿Y tú, Bella, estuviste esperándome? –miente, porque odia que le pisotee el orgullo como si fuera una alfombra, y siempre intenta hacerlo. Sonríe dulcemente y la mira a los ojos.

Esta vez, es Bellatrix quien aprieta los labios y clava la mirada en el fuego, como tantas veces ha hecho, porque odia cuando Narcissa intenta devolvérselas. _Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas esperar, Bella_, le dice siempre. Lo sabe, y por eso lo hace. _Algún día serás tú la que me espere a mí. _El día a llegado y Bellatrix no llevaba paraguas. Porque la ha tenido esperando en _su lugar_, el que sólo ellas conocen –o al menos son las únicas que van en años–, porque no recuerda haber visto a nadie allí; y a pesar de saber que no iría, estuvo casi toda la mañana esperándola, mientras llovía.

─Claro que no, Cissy, ni siquiera fui. Sabía que me engañarías –dice con orgullo, con esa soberbia que la caracteriza. En realidad a las dos.

Narcissa esboza una sonrisa y asiente, aunque sabe perfectamente que Bellatrix miente. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo los cabellos negros de su hermana hacerle cosquillas en la frente. Escucha a Bellatrix decirle algo, seguramente acerca del fuego, pero hace rato que sus ojos están cerrados y lo único que oye es la lluvia caer.

Mientras admira el fuego, piensa que algún día será como él, igual de poderosa; quizás no ella sola, pero sí si está junto a Narcissa. _Inseparables_, había escuchado muchas veces.

Bellatrix, con ojos negros que destilan crueldad y vanidad, sin pizca de inocencia, con andares prepotentes capaces de callar las bocas que dicen que es sólo una niña; ella, que irradia suficiencia, piensa en no separarse nunca de Narcissa.

Porque siempre se esperarán la una a la otra. _Porque sólo ellas saben que comparten mucho más que la sangre._

* * *

¿Reviews...algo? :B


End file.
